cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Unfriended/Transcript
Joan Watson: The detectives at the 6-4 let me sit in while they interviewed Wesley Conrad's sister. She said there was some tension between Wesley and his parents, but just the usual stuff you would expect when an adult son moves back into the house. His share of the bills, how long he was gonna stay, small stuff. Nothing that would suggest this. I know you're angry. I am, too, but we can't blame ourselves. Stopping Wesley from shooting up the theater your way was the right thing to do. Sherlock Holmes: That's not what I'm angry about. Watson: Is this the Conrad's house? Sherlock: It's from this morning. I told you I had eyes on them. Secretly planted several webcams when I visited their house. Keep watching. Watson: That's the same thing that happened to our phones and computers right before Odin showed up. Sherlock: Something happened there that he didn't want us to see. Watson: Wesley didn't kill himself and his parents, Odin sent people there to kill them, and then they staged it to make it look like a murder-suicide. Sherlock: When his signal-jamming technology took out the Conrads' electronics, it also unwittingly took out mine. Handed us his calling card. Watson: How is this saving lives? Sherlock: Well, perhaps he wanted to falsely prove his thesis. Convince us that his program of organized vigilantism is not only justified, but the only way, and that we were wrong to try and stop Wesley without violence. Watson: You think he still wants us to join his team. Sherlock: Or at least just live and let live. Watson: Yeah, well, he blew that. Sherlock: Hmm. Watson: What is it? Sherlock: I told you that, several weeks ago, I reached out to several possible sources of help. Well, one of those sources has finally decided to respond. Sherlock: Father. Morland Holmes: Hello, son. Joan. It's always good to see you. I apologize for not coming earlier, but I assure you, I've given a great measure of thought to your Odin Reichenbach problem. Sherlock: I take it, from your arrival, you think you can help? Morland: I do. After all, dismantling global criminal enterprises is an area in which I have some expertise. Shall we attack it together? Sherlock: Parker Landis, who was planning a mass botulism poisoning in Phoenix when he was gunned down in a seeming act of road rage. He's the last of Odin's sanctions that we were aware of, apart from Wesley Conrad, of course. Morland: And you've been unsuccessful in connecting Odin to any of these? Sherlock: He's insulated himself too well. Covered his tracks as skillfully as we would expect the head of a global Internet platform. Watson: As far as we know, the people committing the murders don't know that he's the one giving the orders. And even if they did, if Patrick Meers is any example, they won't talk. Morland: Do we have any reason to expect greater success connecting him to this one, this, uh, Wesley Conrad and his parents? Sherlock: I've been to the crime scene, I examined everything. It was the work of professionals, it was perfect. I expect it to be harder to connect to him, not easier. Morland: Hmm. Watson: Even if we had a murder to pin on him, we don't know who to bring it to. Odin has implied that he has friends in almost every law enforcement agency in the world. We don't know which organizations to trust. Morland: Or how high his reach in any one of them goes. Luckily, that's where I believe I can help. Reichenbach isn't the only one with friends in high places. I'd venture to say that mine are higher up the mountaintop than his. Watson: You think you can make him vulnerable to a criminal charge? Morland Perhaps. Although, it'll be a pointless exercise unless we have a murder to charge him with when I do. Holmes: As it happens, I've been contemplating a new way to identify one. Not without risk. But I think we agree it's time we took some. Antonia: Now a good time? You asked me to keep you updated on the Wesley Conrad investigation. And? Fair winds or foul? Antonia: Everything's good. Our man at the 64th precinct said the investigation's running smoothly. CSU found nothing to suggest that our people were ever there. This should close a murder-suicide without a hitch. Odin: And our other friends? Any lingering doubts? Antonia: Joan Watson accompanied the detectives when they interviewed the sister. I am told she seemed satisfied. They've been quiet since. Odin: That's good. But there's something else? Antonia: New business. Odin: Urgent? Antonia: It jumped to the head of the line pretty fast. Name's Stewart Pringle. Odin: Lives here in New York. Antonia: He's been writing furious posts about how his girlfriend OD'd last night on prescription opioids. Says he blames the drug manufacturer, and he's gonna make them pay. Their offices are in Sunset Park. Mention a timeline? Antonia: No. But he's already surfing for tips on homemade explosives. This one's moving quickly. Odin: Then we should move quickly, too. Propane Salesman: I'll need to see some ID with the credit card, Mr. Pringle. Sure thing. Propane Salesman: You, uh, you a hunter, Mr. Pringle? How'd you know? Propane Salesman: I saw your gear. Yeah, I got a cabin upstate. Propane's to heat it. Propane Salesman: Well, you be careful driving back up there. And make sure you point that rifle away from the tank when you shoot. Bullet hits it, maybe you don't have a cabin upstate anymore. Holmes: Wilson Kubiak, Joan Watson. Mr. Kubiak works for a global security firm my father employs. So you said that Stewart Pringle is one of your online identities? I've been spewing alarming rants on social networking in Pringle's name since last night. And now, if anyone wants to confirm it, Stewart Pringle really bought a rifle, a propane tank and the makings of a pipe bomb. Watson: The idea is, he plans to strap the pipe bomb to the tank. Makes a big boom, lots of fire, and as people evacuate the building, Stewart picks them off with the rifle. A tad overkill, perhaps. But the idea was to grab Odin's attention. So now we wait, and hope that Odin sends someone to kill him? It shouldn't be too long, given how imminent I've made the attack seem. I chose this particular identity to reduce the variables as to where Odin's vigilante might strike. Pringle is ostensibly a virtual shut-in who works from home. Watson: Home being the address associated with the license and credit card. It's a safe house I maintain, which is already being surveilled by Wilson's associates. My father, meanwhile, should be meeting with one of his fellow overlords right now. Personally, I'd rather risk bouncing around in traffic with an enormous tank of propane. Mrs Tseng: Morland. It's been far too long. Morland Holmes: Oh, Mrs. Tseng. Mmm. Thank you for seeing me at such short notice. You seem absolutely in your element here. More soothing than the penthouse in the city, yes? Mrs. Tseng: Are you reminding me that you helped me acquire this property? Morland: Did I? Ah. Ah, yes, I recall that the previous owner needed some cajoling. How are your children? Mrs. Tseng: The Party has been generous. They are well-placed, and have good lives. And your son? Morland: The matter I'm here to discuss pertains to him. And I want to stress that this request is not selfish. I'll be visiting a number of our friends today, and the favor I'll be asking, I believe, will benefit us all in the long run. Those of us who have enjoyed a certain level of influence. Mrs. Tseng: You believe that influence is being threatened? Morland: I do. Mrs. Tseng: Then I am eager to help. Are you familiar with the name Odin Reichenbach? "Annie Spellman"? Third grade teacher. Let's lose the restraints. These men caught you breaking in here. Annie Spellman: Are you cops? Sherlock: I'm a detective. These men are private security. Spellman: Are you gonna kill me? Sherlock: No. Spellman: So this is kidnapping? Sherlock: Yeah. But don't get any ideas about reporting your abduction to the authorities. How are you gonna explain how our paths crossed? You came in here with a loaded weapon expressly to murder Stewart Pringle. There's no point in denying it. I know this because I invented Stewart Pringle. I used his identity to lure you here. Well, not you personally. But someone like you. My interest is in who sent you here. How they approached you and how they communicate with you. Spellman: I'm not going to tell you anything. Sherlock: You misunderstand me. While I would welcome any information you want to volunteer, I don't expect any. We're just holding you here while my partner searches your home. She's very good, so I expect we'll find all the answers we need on our own. I was briefed on the first vigilante you guys came across, Patrick Meers? He was a combat vet, right? Had some trouble when he came back? Guy like that being recruited for this work makes more sense to me than a teacher. I think I might understand it. I recognize the name of the school. There was a shooting there about eight months ago. Could be it left her open to Odin's ideas. This is weird. These are from TheSwagMachine.com. It's an online print shop. They make custom t-shirts and coffee mugs. These are all identical. Maybe she likes to give them out as gifts. Maybe. Or they might be for something else. Did you notice a computer anywhere? Watson: This is the website the pot holders came from. You can see the date she ordered each of them. Now, there's another order waiting in her cart. Look whose name is in the shipping info. Stewart Pringle. And that's the address for your partner's safe house. "Plans to bomb a building today. Must be stopped ASAP." So, when I went to Patrick Meers' house, I saw that Odin or his people were communicating with him in a video game chat room. On my way over here, I was thinking that Annie probably had a way to exchange messages online, too. So when I saw the potholders came from a website You thought that might be it. Looks like you were right. So someone on Odin's side has access to this account. They send instructions by leaving an order in the cart. The target is the name and address in the shipping info. And I'm guessing the way that Annie confirms she's done the job is by changing the shipping info to her own and then completing the order. Well, if you're right, three potholders means she's already done three hits. On those dates. Also, I think I might have found where she keeps her gun. Unfortunately, the names of the other people she's killed have already been erased. Maybe we can figure them out from the dates? What do you think this stuff is? Blue paint? Actually this is gonna sound weird, but I'm pretty sure it's blood. And if I'm right I also know who one of Annie's victims was. Sherlock: You haven't touched your dinner. You don't think it's poisoned, do you? Spellman: What do you want? Sherlock: My partner's visit to your home was a success. Sort of. We still don't know who sent you, but we do know the name of one of your victims. Talia Baccaro. She was a scientist. You shot her to death outside her lab several months ago. Spellman: Sorry. I've never seen that woman before. Sherlock: Well, perhaps this will refresh your memory. The gloves you were wearing when you pulled the trigger. This residue, it's blood. It's blue. Well, it's not human blood. It's the blood of a horseshoe crab. Unlike our blood, which is oxygenated by iron, theirs is oxygenated by copper. And the result is the shade of blue that you see here. The lab founded by Miss Baccaro collects and processes the stuff. Why? Because it is the only known source of an extract used to test for bacterial contamination in the manufacture of every injectable medicine on the planet. Spellman: That's fascinating. You should come talk to my class some day. Sherlock: Well, actually, it's my partner who should visit, because she's the one who read about Miss Baccaro's murder in the news and she's the one who noted the blood's coppery scent and identified it. What happened? Was she transporting some when you shot her and it splashed on you, or? If you don't want to talk about her murder, we can talk about one of the others you committed. We know they were assigned to you through a SwagMachine account you shared with your handler. We also know that your gun is registered in your name. When it finds its way to the police, how long do you think it will be before they connect it to the bullets which killed Miss Baccaro? Look I'll confess, you don't strike me as the kind of person who'd be readily converted to murder. I have to believe that, at some point, you met your recruiter face-to-face. And they enlisted you with some personal appeal. So, you give me their name and I give you my word I'll help you. Sherlock: Paying quid pro quo to a certain hacker collective? Watson: I asked for their help. This was their price. Apparently, a bunch of them find the crinkling sound invigorating. I checked it out online. People swear it isn't sexual, but... Sherlock: Such things can enter a gray area. Anyway, I received an update from my father. His plan to declaw Odin Reichenbach proceeds apace. And Annie Spellman, how did she react when you told her what we know? Now that she's over the initial shock of rendition, she's displaying some surprising backbone. Obviously, you haven't dealt with any third grade teachers. Any luck at identifying her other victims? Well, I sent the other two dates we got off SwagMachine to Marcus. Obviously, I was vague about why we were interested. He's pulling anything he can find about murders on or just before those dates. I asked Everyone to scour SwagMachine servers. I thought maybe they could recover the victims' names from the deleted shipping info. Or dig up the IP address of whoever sent Annie those assignments. Hence the demand for your titillating tissue etude. Yeah, well, they didn't find anything. But that wasn't my only request. I also asked them to dig into Talia Baccaro's online activity. Something must have put her on Odin's radar as a killer in the making. Well, that's the thing. Nothing in her life suggests that she was planning to hurt anyone. No angry rants, no alarming purchases. As far as everyone could tell, Talia Baccaro should have never drawn Odin's attention in the first place. The man has corrupted myriad branches of intelligence and law enforcement. Perhaps she had an in-person meeting with one of his moles, and something she said threw up a red flag. Maybe. If you're right, that might lead us to someone who can connect us to him. Put your tissues away, Watson. It's time to leave the digital realm and investigate Talia Baccaro in the real world. You said you're already pretty familiar with what we do here? Yes. Wantagh Labs is the primary supplier of limulus amebocyte lysate, or L.A.L., east of the Mississippi. It's the protein in the crabs' blood that detects contamination. Every biotech and pharmaceutical company in existence uses L.A.L. to test their products. A quart of this stuff sells for $15,000. I'm sure the crabs are very happy for you. I know it looks gruesome, but I promise, we don't kill them. We take a safe amount of their blood, and then return them to the ocean. When Talia founded this place, she was adamant about treating them as humanely as possible. This was Talia's desk. Everything is pretty much where she left it. It's not quite a shrine, but it's close. We figure her family will come get her things when they're ready. Talia was killed by a mugger, right? Sorry, it's just, I'm not sure what you would find here that would point you to the person who did it. We have reason to believe there's more to the story. Seriously? Would you help me get onto her computer? Yeah, sure. So, how did Talia seem in the days before her death? Uh, happy, I guess. She was a happy person. She wasn't having any problems with anyone? Eldon: Not that I'm aware of. And she hadn't made any threats against anyone? Eldon: Threats? No. Absolutely not. Why? Sherlock: According to her calendar, she met with a nonprofit organization, Heal the Wild, just a few days before she died. The conservationist group? What we do here, even though it helps save lives, it's controversial. Horseshoe crabs are endangered, and Heal the Wild thinks labs like ours are contributing to the decline in the population. Talia gave a tour to some of the group members that day. She wanted them to see that we were doing everything the right way. How'd it go? Good, I think. No one threw blue blood on us or anything. Sherlock: Still, odd to invite their scrutiny, no? Eldon: Would I have brought them here? No. But that was Talia. She wanted to open a dialogue with them, so she did. So are you saying they were in regular contact? Eldon: Only for a few weeks. If she was thinking about making any changes based on the talks, she died before she had a chance to implement them. I've got an appointment with our distributor, but please, stay as long as you need. Thanks. We've been trying and failing to come up with a reason why Odin would've seen Talia as a threat to innocent lives. What if Heal the Wild had won her over? If they had, and she had plans to sabotage her own lab, the disruption in the supply of L.A.L. would crippled the country's supply of everything from pacemakers to vaccines. I think that might've put her in Odin's crosshairs, don't you? Odin: Gene. I heard the board's called a meeting. What's going on? Gene: Odin... Odin: This about China? Gene: It's not just China. We're getting word that India, Indonesia, Brazil, they're all making moves to ban Odker's search engine from their countries. Odin: Okay, there must be some misinformation out there. A few phone calls will sort this out. It won't help anyone to panic. Gene: It's past that. Have you checked the stock lately? Word's already hit the street. We're in free fall. Our Asia team's been making some back-channel inquiries. We don't know why, but their contacts say it's about you. They want you out. Odin: Is this some sort of a joke? This is my company. Gene: No, it's not. Not since we went public, it isn't. I'm sorry, but the board's been issued an ultimatum. If Odker wants to do business with half the world's population, then you have to resign. Chloe: Look, I think you have the wrong impression of what we do here at Heal the Wild. We're lobbyists, not Eco-terrorists. You were in ongoing discussions with Talia Baccaro in the weeks leading up to her murder. Oh, yes, but we weren't conspiring to disrupt the flow of L.A.L. We were talking about how she could shift her business away from harvesting crab's blood and toward the manufacture of L.A.L.'s synthetic alternative. I didn't realize there was an alternative to L.A.L. Oh, yes. The synthetic's been available for years, but thanks to limited availability and antiquated FDA regulations, the big biomedical companies have been slow to embrace it. So hundreds of thousands of horseshoe crabs are being bled unnecessarily. Mm-hmm, and Talia understood the wisdom of making the change. She recognized that horseshoe crab populations are in significant decline, and if they go extinct, then the synthetic will be the only option anyway. In other words, she was receptive to your pitch. Yeah, she was, but now that she's gone, all we can do is hope that her brother is able to convince whoever takes over her lab to pick up where she left off. Her brother? Mm-hmm. Collin Baccaro. He's one of our biggest backers. He's the one who convinced Talia to meet with us in the first place. Thank you for your time. Watson? I assume the name "Collin Baccaro" meant something to you? Not a thing. Then why leave so abruptly? Because the name of Mr. Baccaro's company means something to me. Odin didn't have Talia killed to save lives. He did it for a far more traditional reason. To make money. Okay, so you and Joan wanted everything I could find on every unsolved murder in the tri-state area on the two dates you asked about? Here you go. April 6 and May 20. Either of you gonna tell me what makes those dates so special? We will, just not today. Bell (phone): Bell. Yeah, he's right here. The Odin Reichenbach? The tech guy? I'll tell him. Thanks. Bell: You know Odin Reichenbach? Sherlock: Mm-hmm. Bell: He a client? Sherlock: Something like that. Bell: He's here to see you. Mahoney said she parked him in the conference room. Don't suppose you'd mind closing the door? Don't suppose you'd mind confessing to the many murders you've orchestrated? I'll admit this is the last place I thought you would pay me a visit. Wanted you to feel safe. But you didn't want me to record anything you had to say. I don't see any blue screens in the bullpen. Well, that wouldn't have looked very good, would it? If I'd shown up, everyone's phones and computers stop working? The technology's range is controllable. Mmm. So what do you want? Well, I'm sure you've heard about it, but I'm having a bad week. My board wants me gone. I know your father's the one behind it. I've known the name Morland Holmes for a good while now. Well, name me an evil billionaire that doesn't. Hmm. I didn't think he'd help you. I was led to believe your relationship was quite frosty. Do we exchange Christmas cards? No. But we both share a distaste for mass murderers. A while ago, you cautioned me to take a step back before I did "the irrevocable." Now I'm asking you to do the same. Removing me from Odker would cripple my ability to save innocent lives. I'm begging you, don't do that. That's rich. You talking about innocent lives. What about the ones you've taken? What about Talia Baccaro? She wasn't a killer. She wasn't gonna hurt anyone, but you had her executed. Why? So you could buy a video analysis company called FrameSift. Watson and I first became aware of FrameSift several months ago. You had just revealed yourself to us and we were learning everything we could about you and your companies. FrameSift didn't mean anything at the time, it was just another of your recent acquisitions. Then we started looking into Talia's murder, and we saw that FrameSift was founded by her brother, Collin Baccaro. Then we looked a little further, and we saw that Collin didn't want to sell FrameSift to you. He'd already rejected several of your offers. Then Talia was killed. Collin takes a leave of absence to grieve, and while he's gone, his board approved a merger with Odker. Now I would ask you why you didn't just kill him, but the answer is obvious. He was an asset. The company was worth more with him than without. But his sister, on the other hand Is that why you think I acquired FrameSift? To make money? What happened to Talia Baccaro wasn't about profit. It was about saving more lives. FrameSift's algorithms allow us to go through online video footage and identify who's in it, where they are, and what they're doing. And more than that, they read verbal intonations and facial expressions. And you think they can tell when people have murder on their minds? By themselves? No. But with our data? FrameSift's technology has already helped me save dozens of people. In a few years, that number could be in the hundreds, maybe even the thousands. Now tell me, what is one life compared to all that? One innocent life, you mean. I think you should go now. No English guy this time? You two figured I'd open up to another woman? I don't know about that, but we were hoping you'd respond to the truth. And what is that, exactly? That your handlers lied to you, told you whatever it took to make you believe that you were doing the right thing. You must think I'm very gullible. Actually, the opposite. I think it must've been really hard to convince you to commit murder. That's why my partner and I are so sure that you met someone face-to-face, and when you did, they explained how they knew so much about the people they wanted you to kill. They must've shown you that they had access to private online data, people's texts and e-mails. They convinced you that everything they said was real. I'm guessing they didn't tell you the person behind it all was Odin Reichenbach, CEO of Odker. You know the name? I've seen him in the news. It fits, right? Hearing that it's him answers a lot of questions you were already asking yourself. What if it does? What do you think telling me his name is going to accomplish, huh? You gonna give me some speech about Big Brother, or due process, or invading people's privacy? Because if I did everything you think I did, isn't it pretty obvious that I already signed up for all of that? Yes, you did. But you didn't sign on for this. This is Talia Baccaro's brother, Collin Baccaro. Collin had a company that Odker wanted to buy, but Collin didn't want to sell. Then Talia was murdered, and it let Odin buy the company out from under him. This is every e-mail and text that Talia sent for a month before she died. None of it shows that she was a threat to anyone. So whatever Odin's people told you, it was a lie. Odin wanted Talia dead because it fit his corporate strategy, and for that, you killed an innocent woman. No. No, you're lying. Look for yourself, and then we'll talk. You're late. I was getting worried. Odin Reichenbach came to see me at the precinct. Oh? Everything you've done, it's working. By my understanding, he should be ousted no later than the end of business tomorrow. He'll still be dangerous, of course, but, uh, he should be much more vulnerable to your investigation. In the meantime, everyone that you say he has threatened, your friends and their loved ones, they're being watched by my men. Here, and in England. If any of his people dare to go after them, they're in for a very rude surprise. Well, I hope you don't mind, I, I thought the room needed some warming up. Thank you. Not for the fire, for the help. It can't have been cheap, enlisting the help of your fellow influence peddlers. We prefer "puppet masters of the highest order." Hmm. But you're right. I've already been summoned to afternoon tea by an associate to discuss the terms of repayment. Whatever the price, it will have been worth it. You know, when I wrote you and you didn't respond, I wasn't sure you'd come. Don't I always? Watson. I almost quit teaching. I didn't think I could ever walk into my classroom again. I barely wanted to leave the house. It took a month after the shooting to reopen the school. They had an open house the Sunday before, I couldn't go. But then a friend called and said that every single kid showed up. They all wanted to be there. Not one parent said no, a and so I thought if all the kids were brave enough to go back, who was I to back down? So, Monday morning, I went back. But I swore I would never be powerless again. So you bought a gun. I bought a gun, and I took lessons. Not like I brought it to the school, it just made me feel better. Anyway, I started running into this woman at the range. Kate. We would chat. She told me that she'd heard about what I had been through. She was grooming you. After a while, she said she belonged to this group. People who found a way to change things. And she asked me, what if picking myself up after what happened wasn't the only thing I could do? What if I could help prevent the next tragedy? And you said you were interested. Odin's people would have thoroughly vetted you online. By the time they propositioned you, they would have known how you would answer. Kate showed me all the information they had access to, how they could predict if someone was going to do something terrible. We settled on a way that we would communicate online and I started getting missions. And I just did whatever they said. Did you ever get Kate's second name or find out where she lived? Did you ever see any proof that her name really was Kate? The gun range would've checked the woman's ID. If she bought ammo, they would have kept her information in a log. We can also check their surveillance video. Odin may have already gotten to it, but maybe not. We're going to need you to tell the police everything you've told us. But before you do, my partner found three potholders at your home. Talia Baccaro accounts for one, so we'd like to hear about the other two murders you were assigned. I was surprised to be invited back so soon. Perhaps I wanted to see you again while I knew you were still in New York. Ah. Well, I'm flattered. But I'm humble enough to know that it's more than that. A matter of some urgency has come up, I take it? Dissidents have been disrupting business in the port of Guangzhou, and, uh, their activity has seen an uptick in recent days, which threatens to embarrass your government. If that's the urgent matter on your mind, then you're in luck. Well, I believe that I can negotiate a coming to the table between your government and the dissident party's leaders. That won't be necessary. The leaders of that group were arrested several hours ago. Oh. Really? It was my understanding that your government couldn't locate them. Mrs. Tseng: You warned me the other day that the world is changing. I fear it has already changed. And we have no choice but to change with it. Morland: Mmm. Odin Reichenbach led you to the dissidents. He got to you. Mrs. Tseng: Not to me directly, but to the people I serve. He frightens them, Morland. He controls the information people see. He can turn a nation against its leaders, sway an election, incite a revolution or, if he wishes, he can help those leaders maintain order. That kind of power makes you and me obsolete. Morland: What, what will happen to my son? Mrs. Tseng: I'm sorry, old friend. Hey. What's up? Uh, is Marcus around? I was hoping to find the two of you together. No, he's out in the field. I guess you're stuck with me. Everything all right? Sherlock: Well, the short answer is no, and the long answer is a good deal longer. Watson and I know who ordered Patrick Meers to shoot you. We've known for quite some time. Gregson: So Odin Reichenbach takes all this data, and he uses it to single out people he thinks are about to commit violent acts and then he has them killed. Using the same vast access to information, he identifies individuals that he thinks he might be able to turn to his cause and then, using operatives to insulate himself, he recruits them to work as vigilantes. Like Patrick Meers. Correct. I thought you'd be angry. Of course I'm angry. With me, for keeping this from you. Am I happy about that? No. But the truth is, this all started with me. I'm the one who didn't see Patrick Meers coming, I'm the one who got shot. You and Joan were gone. Moved on. You came back from London and put yourself in the middle of all this because of me. What's the next move? Bring in the witness you were talking about? Annie Spellman, one of Odin's volunteer killers. She's eager to cooperate. If Reichenbach got his hooks into as many people as you said, we're gonna have to be very careful about who we bring this to, even after he resigns from his company. Anyone he compromised will have motive to tank the case. You have anyone in mind? There's an A.D.A. I like. A judge. I'll make a careful approach, feel them out. Keep all communications in-person. No phones, no e-mails. I'll let you know when I have it all lined up. I spoke to the Captain. He's reaching out to Marcus. Something's happened. Bell: I, uh, I just got a call from a buddy in Queens North Homicide. He had responded to a body that was found out in Willets Point. ID was on him. Watson: I'm so sorry, Sherlock. Sherlock: My father is dead? Category:Transcripts